


when Killua makes the memes

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Killua makes the memes, Leorio does not appreciate memes, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua lies the memeforce onto the world of Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when Killua makes the memes

Gon was on his computer.

He was on KnowYourMeme and MemeCenter looking for fresh memes.

He sighed, nothing new.

"2day 2dank4memes" he breathed.

He was just about to log off when he noticed that he received a notification on his Google account.

"wat dis??"

He clicks it.

He sees a new video from Killua.

it reads "Twerkinqq"

Gon sighed again, "Killua please stop shaking your ass. The world does not want to see your ass."

Then Killua shows up and he's like, "yo yo yoyo yo waddup muthafuckaaaaa!"

"Wtf Killua stop breaking down my fucking door!!!" Gon yelled.

Killua didn't care.

"Gon, I just layed the memeforce down on this shitty planet."

"Your gay twerking video is not a meme!!!" Gon shook his head.

"Ahh noo not that, Gon." Killua reASSured, "I laid the memeforce down on this poopey planet. I made a meme."

Gon was surprised. "You make the meme?"

Killua nods.

Gon's face looks like this now ----> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Killua's like ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gon said, "When you find out he makes memes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Killua's like ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"he makes MEMES" Gon screamed.

Then Kurapika shows up and he's like, "who makes the MEMES ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Gon answered, "Killua makes the memes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Then Killua winks at Kurapika.

Kurapika's heart skipped a beat. His face looks like this now ----> ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

"i luv memes" Kurapika farted out of his mouth.

Leorio was sad because he was excluded in this fic. Like fuck you author.

"I fokin HATE MEMES!!!" he yelled.

"shut up oldass man that's why you SUCK!!!" Gon yelled

"GON THAT'S VERY OOC." Leorio SCREAMED.

Killua said, "Leorio, get the fuck out. You don't like the maymays, we don't like you."

Leorio asked, "What?????" He looked at Kurapika for assistance.

Kurapika added, "I agreee with Killua. Get the fuck out man."

Leorio cried. Wtf KurapiKa??? Why would you do this?? he ran away cryin with those thoughts.

Then Gon said, "Hahaha we laid the memeforce on his ass. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Killua was like ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ

Kurapika was like ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)

Hisoka was like ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Then they were all like "WTF WHY IS HISOKA HERE OMG?!?!?!"

Hisoka said, "I heard someone made the meems. Is that right?"

Then Gon replied, "Yes, Killua made a meme. He lied the memeforce on this shitty planet. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Hisoka was like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kurapika was like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Killua was like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gon was like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They all memed and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The end. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> What was Killua's meme? Who the fuck knows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111


End file.
